the_black_cauldron_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Cauldron (Stitch Version)
Plot: In the land of Prydain, lowly alien Stitch dreams of becoming a gallant knight. Young Stitch receives his heroic calling when the evil Dry Bowser kidnaps Cleo, a prophesying goldfish that had been entrusted to Stitch. Now, with help from Bianca, Bernard, Jake, the Animal Children, and Princess Lilo, Stitch must locate the magical black cauldron before Dry Bowser is able to use its mystical powers to summon an army of the undead. Cast: Taran - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch; He can trade his old slingshot for the Black Cauldron to Rapunzel, Merida, and Anna instead of the Sword) Extras with Stitch - Gideon (Pinocchio), Peter Pan, and Rei (Kilala Princess) Princess Eilonwy - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) Extras with Lilo - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), Wendy Moira Angela Darling (Peter Pan), and Kilala Reno (Kilala Princess) Flewwder Flam - Miss Bianca, Bernard, Orville, Wilbur, and Jake (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) Gurgi - Skippy Rabbit (Disney's Robin Hood; He'll sacrifice himself to stop the Cauldron-Born in the end), Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon (All three from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride), and Baby Tweety (Baby Looney Tunes) Extra allies - Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Gogo Tamago, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) The Horned King - Dry Bowser (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Extras with Dry Bowser: Professor Callahan/Yokai (Big Hero 6), Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go), and Rasputin (Anastasia) Creeper - Dry Bones (Super Mario Bros. franchise) King of Fairies - Santa Claus (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) Fairies - Santa's Elves (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) Doli - Yukon Cornelius and Hermey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) Hen Wen - Cleo (Disney's Pinocchio) Extras with Cleo: Pluto (Disney) and Figaro (Pinocchio) Dallben - Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch; As a good guy) The Witches Played By: *Orwen - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Orgoch - Merida (Brave) *Orddu - Anna (Frozen) The Horned King's Men - Goblins (The Spiderwick Chronicles; They get killed off near the end by both the Cauldron-Born and the final battle), Koopa Troopas, Mouser, and Tryclyde (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Cauldron-Born - Stays the same Gwythaints - Stay the same Musical Numbers: 1 Out There (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Stitch) (Plays when Stitch's group dreams of being heroes out there in Prydain after getting caught by Gantu daydreaming when they were supposed to feed Wilbur) 2 That's the Life for Me (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Skippy's group) (Plays when they expressed their dreams of being rich to Stitch's group after the apple theft) 3 Hellfire (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Dry Bowser) (Plays when Dry Bowser becomes obsessed with finding the Black Cauldron and marrying Lilo, and even finding the heroes when he learned that they've escaped the castle) 4 That's the Life for Me Reprise (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Skippy's group) (Plays when they agree to team up with Stitch's team to find Cleo, Figaro, and Pluto) 5 Somewhere Out There (From "An American Tail") (Performed by Big Hero 6 when they remember the good times they had with Tadashi, who's already deceased) 6 God Help the Outcasts (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Big Hero 6, particurally Tamago) (Plays when Big Hero 6 decide to help Stitch's team find the Black Cauldron and prove they are more than just outcasts) 7 The Marshes of Morva (Parody of "The Court of Miracles" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, and Gypsies) (Plays when they attempt to hang Big Hero 6 and Skippy's group and marry Bernard, Wilbur, and Jake as punishment for accidentally releasing the frogs they collected) 8 We're Family (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Stitch's team) (Plays when Stitch's team express their caring side to Stitch to cheer him up for trading his slingshot for the Black Cauldron and how far they've accomplished) 9 The Knights of Prydain (Parody of "The Bells of Notre Dame Reprise" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Stitch's team) (Plays at the finale after Stitch and his team are named official Prydain Knights and Stitch married Lilo) 10 Someday (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by All-4-One) (First song at the end credits) 11 God Help the Outcasts End Credits Version (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Bette Midler) (Second song at the end credits) 12 Sanctuary Ending Version (From "Kingdom Hearts 2") (Performed by Hikaru Utada) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters: Opening/Stitch the Goldfish Keeper's Life Cleo's Vision/Dry Bowser's Plot Meeting Skippy's Group/Cleo, Pluto, and Figaro Captured Sneaking in to Save Cleo, Pluto and Figaro/Cleo, Pluto, and Figaro's Escape and Stitch's Group's Capture Meeting Lilo and Bianca's Groups and Big Hero 6/Escape from the Castle Dry Bowser's Orders/Reunion with Skippy's Group and Hiro's Origin Reveal Following Cleo, Pluto, and Figaro's Tracks/In the Elf Realm God Help the Outcasts/Going to the Marshes of Morva (Stitch Version) Meeting Rapunzel, Merida, and Anna/Trading Stitch's Slingshot for the Black Cauldron Team Prydain, Except Skippy's Group, Captured/The Cauldron-Born Awakens Skippy's Heroic Sacrifice/Final Battle Part 1 Trading the Black Cauldron for Skippy's Life/Final Battle Part 2 and Destruction of the Black Cauldron Officially Prydain Knights/Ending (Stitch Version) Someday (Alternate Prayer Song) (Stitch Version) Gallery The Black Cauldron (Stitch Version) GalleryCategory:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies